


two guys love a man

by minwonmarried



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hong Jisoo | Joshua-centric, I haven't decided what course Seungcheol is, M/M, Reconciliation, Talk between Best Friends, University Life, almost CheolSoo, business management student!Seokmin, clarification, idk what to tag, implied jeongcheol, inspired by 'Two Girls Love a Man' by WheeSa, law student!Joshua, psychology student!Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minwonmarried/pseuds/minwonmarried
Summary: Alas, after a year—the burden on Jisoo's heart was lifted.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 21





	two guys love a man

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the masterpiece that WheeSa has sung; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqVAa3PEoVs

It is raining hard on Seoul today.

The streets of the capital are drenched as the clouds pour heavy rain since midday. Jisoo walked on the sidewalks, his cap sat perfectly atop of his head as he holds the umbrella on his right hand while the other is inside the pocket of his sweater. He turned on the corner towards the convenience store to buy ramen and other snack that will help him suffice his hunger for the rest of the evening.

It is getting darker—Jisoo observes. The sky is turning a darker shade of blue as the rain still pours heavily in the streets of Seoul. The rain makes the traffic heavy, the cars slowly moving to a stop courtesy of the red light as pedestrians cross the streets.

Jisoo mentally patted his shoulder—a job well done for choosing to walk rather than ride his motorcycle to the store.

He was greeted by the person manning the counter as he entered the convenience store. Jisoo replied with a silent 'hello' and a nod thus proceeding towards the aisle where he can find his favorite ramen.

His eyes scanned the racks where ramen is stacked neatly. Jisoo looked at the various brands and flavors and can't help himself but be overwhelmed. The world is slowly becoming a better place for ramen lovers, offering them a wide variety to choose from.

He grabbed two packets of the ramen with the red packaging and put them in the grocery basket he got earlier after putting his wet umbrella near the entrance of the store. Jisoo also got a bulk promo packet of the cheese and cream based ramen and put it in the basket. He strides for a few steps and there he was on the snacks corner.

He recalled all of his favorite snacks and put them in the basket with no hesitation. His diet be damned, but he wants to stay indoors and make sure he gets enough snacks to eat for few days. He plans to consume them while studying for his finals, and with the thought of the upcoming exam, Jisoo can't help but groan. A ton of readings about the family code are waiting for him on his apartment.

With his shoulders slouched and a hand carrying a basket full of snacks and instant snacks, Jisoo grabbed a few chocolate bars and gummies as he headed to the fridge. He mentally noted that he needs to buy more of the healthy drinks rather than cider and cola.

He opened the door of the fridge and put the huge bottle of pomegranate juice in his basket. But that made it quite difficult for him, as the instant foods and snacks are not neatly piled, Jisoo has to make room for the beverages. He put the basket on the tiled floor and prevented the fridge's door to close by putting himself on the way. He leaned down, legs still standing straight as he lowered his body.

When he was sure that there is enough room for another drink, the idea of the caffeine-induced beverage crossed his mind. When Jisoo looked up to grab himself another beverage to put on his basket, another hand reached for the bottle as he himself did it as well.

Both hands retracted quickly, like something burned the tips of their fingers. Jisoo turned to the stranger's direction and bowed down apologetically, muttering while doing so.

 **"Sorry, you can have it."** He said as he bowed down to the stranger.

 **"No, it's okay. There's plenty of them here—"** The stranger said, a hint of apology lingering in his voice as he bows down too—which Jisoo assumes he did too. And Jisoo felt him stiffen all of a sudden. **"Enough, for the both of us."**

Jisoo couldn't help it but sense the familiarity in the stranger's voice. The calmness it has; soothing like the sounds of the leaves rustling as the breeze of spring blew it. It has a calming sensation that whenever you hear it, you can feel the sense of assurance just by listening to his voice.

Jisoo only has one person who fits the description—to whom he doesn't have contact anymore for a year.

He fears that he'll burst into tears once he confirms the identity of the stranger. Jisoo doesn't want to stand straight and face the stranger—which would be no more if Jisoo's instincts are right, but there is somewhat a strong force making him automatically stand straight.

The latter's face softens, his lower lip wobbling while being bitten by his teeth. The person in front of Jisoo is wearing a bomber jacket, the one he knew he gave year's ago for the latter's birthday.

And after what felt like forever, the person in front of Jisoo spoke. **"Jisoo-yah."**

There he goes, voice soft like the newly-baked castella Jisoo decided to buy later. He is sporting a new haircut and a new hair color, which makes his skin look paler than before.

 **"Long time no see,"** Jisoo started, his eyes getting glassy as he looked at the person in front of him with fondness and longing, **"Jeonghan."**

✨

Jisoo is nervous, his fingers trembling as he mustered up all his strength so pretend that he isn't. Jeonghan wanted them to ‘catch up’ over a convenience-store-bought-coffee. He opted Jisoo to check out all of the items in the basket and proceeded to sit on one of the seats in the store—the one facing the glass window, as he brews instant coffee for them two.

He knows Jeonghan is done with the coffee, knows that the October-born lad is approaching his location. Jisoo wiped his sweaty palms on the pants he is wearing, looking at Jeonghan when the latter cleared his throat to get his attention.

 **"Uh, your coffee?"** Jeonghan said, handing him the cup as the evident smoke wisps in the air. The aroma of instant coffee invading Jisoo's nostrils.

 **"T-thanks."** Jisoo said politely, as if cautious of his actions when in front of Jeonghan.

This is ridiculous, he thought. He never was awkward when he is with Jeonghan. He thought of the times that they both saw each other's worst appearances as Jeonghan sat on the chair beside him and took a sip of coffee in the cup.

Jeonghan put the cup down, shifting his gaze slowly from the street in front to Jisoo. He sighed lightly then opened his mouth to talk. **"How are you, Jisoo-yah?"**

 **"I'm okay,"** he said, answering the question as he took a sip but focusing his gaze outside. **"Final exams are approaching so I might bury myself under code and law books."** He said.

 **"You must be stressed,"** Jeonghan said, still not looking away from Jisoo and the latter can feel the stare. **"You sure you're eating well?"**

 **"Yes, I'm taking care of myself well."** Jisoo said, nodding slightly to assure his friend. Yup, friend. He isn't sure if he can call him his best friend anymore courtesy of the loss of contact for months. **"How 'bout you?"** Jisoo said, finally facing Jeonghan.

 **"I'm good, Jisoo-yah."** He said, his eyes crinkling a bit as he smiles halfway his speech. **"I'm feeling better now that I see you. Did you move to another apartment?"**

 **"Yup, dad wants me to reside somewhere near the university while mom, wants me to live somewhere where there's life."** He chuckled, holding the cup in his hands and feeling its warmth. **"The unit I got was like somewhere that meets both conditions. It's a good balance don't you think?"**

 **"Of course,"** Jeonghan answered, giggling when he recalled a memory. **"I remembered how your dad gave you an earful when you went out to a pub with me once in a weekday, while your mom scolded me from letting you study even though it is the weekends."**

They laughed, but not like they used to. There's no cackling or heads throwing back as well as stomach's aching because of laughing from the silly memory. If they recalled that moment when their bond is still strong, they might have been kicked out from the store.

A minute after they laughed, awkwardness started to seep in the air. The cold weather of Seoul that day doesn't help as well as the buzzing sound of the store's air conditioner turned to the lowest setting.

 **"How's Cheol?"** Jisoo asked this time around. He expects Jeonghan to stiffen from where the latter is sitting but Jeonghan just gave him a fond smile, his eyes getting glassy as he open his mouth to speak. **"He's fine, Jisoo-yah. We moved in together three months ago."**

Jisoo doesn't know how to respond to that. The only word—he isn't even sure if it is a word for heaven's sake, that left his lips is: **"Oh."**

Yoon Jeonghan and Choi Seungcheol are together now.

Him and Seungcheol.

_Oh._

They both nodded as they look at each other's faces while humming an agreement. Jisoo broke their stares and took a sip on his cup of coffee, which is slowly getting cold.

The moment he put the cup back on the table is the same moment Jeonghan opened his mouth. **"Okay, let's not do this. We're not that young anymore."**

Jisoo straightened in his seat, mildly picking the callouses in his fingertips as he allows Jeonghan to speak. He doesn't look up, just looking at his lap as he listen to the latter's sentiments.

**"Jisoo-yah, I'm sorry."**

A few beats of silence—one, two, three, Jisoo doesn't know. But all he knows is the fact that there is a gap of silence before Jeonghan decided to speak again. **"I'm sorry for the words I said to you when you only told me how you feel."**

Jisoo stayed still, not knowing what to do or say because he kind of can't think straight in this situation. Jeonghan continued talking. **"I'm so sorry, Jisoo-yah. I'm so sorry how I acted towards you."**

A sniff. Then another.

Jisoo got alarmed because of the continuous sniffs that he hears. He diverted his attention to his best friend Jeonghan, who is looking at his own lap with his body turned towards Jisoo. The latter was facing down, hands gripping his knees as he cries.

Jeonghan is crying.

This happens rarely—Jeonghan exposing his weakness and most vulnerable state. Jisoo remembered that Jeonghan didn't cry when the latter broke his arm when they're on a basketball game back in high school. Jeonghan doesn't even cry even on special occasions, even when he went to the airport to bid goodbye to his younger sister at that time, she would go to another country to go to college.

 **"Jeonghan-ah,"** he said, getting closer to the latter as he put his hand atop of the other's. **"Why are you crying?"**

The tears don't seem to stop any moment from now. Just like the rain pouring outside, Jeonghan's tears don't come to stop. As he felt Jisoo's warm palm against the back of his hand, there's this unknown force that made him cry even more.

Jisoo's heart is clenching—hurting to see that one friend who he grew up with since middle school crying his heart out. He can feel his heart breaking as Jeonghan cries, so what he did was pull him into a hug.

The comfort of being caged in Jisoo's arms made Jeonghan cry harder, but feeling a sense of assurance and the feeling of yearning for his friend finally came to an end is something he didn't expect to feel. He hugged him back, burying his nose on the place between Jisoo's neck and shoulders.

 **"Jeonghan-ah,"** Jisoo spoke, rubbing soothing circles along the planes of Jeonghan's back. **"I'm the weak one between us. I'm not used to you crying like this in the open."** He chuckled, hoping that his efforts of telling a joke pay off and cheer the latter up.

He felt vibrations in the middle of the hug, indicating laughters from the other end. He tightened the hug one last time, patted the shoulders of the man crying in his arms then parted. **"Look at you,"** Jisoo said, cupping the cheeks of his best friend **. "Your face is getting swollen."** He joked.

Jeonghan nudged him with his elbow lightly. He laughs slightly as Jisoo helped wiped the tears away with the hem of the sleeves of the sweater he's wearing. **"I still look better than you even my face is swollen."** Jeonghan teased, just like they used to.

Jisoo rolled his eyes and sighed as a sign of defeat. **"Okay,"** he said, sarcasm laced in his voice. **"You're good-looking, alright."**

Jeonghan sniffed. The tears on his eyes no longer falling in his cheeks. **"But really, I'm sorry Jisoo-yah."** He said, holding the other's hand as he speaks. **"I'm really insensitive back then—"**

 **"Yes, you were."** Jisoo interrupted.

 **"—can you let me finish speaking first?"** Jeonghan said, pretending to be irritated. Deep inside though, they're like this every time. Casual banters and constant bickering.

Good old days, _good old days_.

 **"Okay, okay."** Jisoo said while chuckling, raising both of his hands in defeat.

**"Like I said, I'm really insensitive back then. At that point in my life I feel like I would do everything for Cheol, even though we aren't even a thing back then."**

Jisoo gulped. He knows where this is going.

 **"But when the three of us met at the mall that day, I finally confirmed my feeling for Seungcheol. I love him, so much. I really love him Jisoo-yah."** He said, squeezing Jisoo's hands as he finish.

**"Then why didn't you tell me?"**

**"Because I was afraid. I am afraid that you wouldn't approve him for me."**

Jisoo's eyebrow's slanted. What did Jeonghan just said?

 **"Wait, hold up** **,"** he said, confusion written all over his face. **"Why would you think that my opinion matter? Jeonghan you know I want you to be happy. How many times should I tell you that I want you to be happy and I don't care who it may be? All I care is about your happiness Jeonghan, when will that sink in?"** Jisoo said, exasperated.

 **"Jisoo, I know okay?"** Jeonghan said, looking at Jisoo right in the eyes. " **When I knew that my feelings for Seungcheol are final, he got all of my attention. I can't help it Jisoo-yah, I observed how Seungcheol behaved with me and when he is with us three. And somehow, I got cautious. I think Seungcheol had feelings for you, even the slightest bit."**

 **"But Seungcheol never said that, right?"** Jisoo said after listening. **"He never confessed to me if he had feelings for me then."**

 **"Yes, he didn't. That is only because he had no chance back then."** Jeonghan said, telling the story to Jisoo just like how his boyfriend told him before they were together. Right when Jisoo and Jeonghan are drifting away **. "At first, he wasn't sure, until all of us three hang out frequently. He said that his feelings made him confused because he has feelings for you but at the same time, he fears rejection. He also doesn't want to lose you, because he thought that if he confessed, you won't want to be his friend anymore."**

Jisoo just listened, his mouth slightly open upon realizing the words that left his best friend’s mouth. This is giving him a headache more than what he'll read when he gets home.

**"So that is why Seungcheol never agreed to hang out with us for a time back then? Saying that he has urgent matters to attend then we didn't see him for a month or so?"**

**"Yes,"** Jeonghan replied. **"It was a dumb move for Cheol if you ask me. But then he returned and eventually, his feelings for you back then started fading—well those were his words."**

 **"Oh."** Is all what can Jisoo say.

Jeonghan nodded, understanding that all of these might be too much for his best friend, yet he still continued telling him what happened. **"Then I was so glad when he asked as out one time, when he returned. We both went and everything felt so good back then. The next thing I know is that I'm falling for him even more, and that is a first, Jisoo-yah."**

Jeonghan continued talking like the rain pouring outside. He said that when Jisoo got busy with law school, Seungcheol and him hang out together even though Jisoo was busy with his studies. Jisoo also told him that occasionally, he would receive texts from Seungcheol from time to time which allowed Jisoo to be attached to the latter bit by bit.

 **"So that is why when I told you I confessed to Cheol, you started avoiding me?"** Jeonghan asked all of a sudden.

 **"Yes and no,"** Jisoo answered, completely honest. **"Yes, because I'm afraid that you'll get angry at me because I developed feeling for Cheol, and no because the requirements and readings were piling back then."**

Jeonghan heaved a sigh. He is regretting all the bad things that happened between the two of them. He really feels sorry for the way he acted. Jeonghan studied Jisoo's face as he tells his side of the story, and Jeonghan's heart breaks as he saw the latter speak with a small and bitter smile in his lips.

He doesn't want to comment about it. So instead, Jeonghan continued to listen.

 **"Then when you told me you confessed to Cheol and he told you to see where things would lead, I must admit that my heart hurt."** Jisoo said. He looked down and played with the hem of his sleeves as he continued. **"I don't really intend to have feelings for Cheol, believe me. I tried hard not to fall for him but ended up signing myself up for a heartbreak.**

 **"And then my finals that semester were finished. Cheol texted me if us three should hang out together like before—his words, not mine."** Jisoo continued, making Jeonghan chuckle along with him. They're always like this; like two different people with the same wavelength. Seungcheol back then told them that they're angels when they're apart, but devils when together. Sad to say, Seungcheol encountered the devils a lot of times than the angels.

**"I was actually excited, really. But I don't want to intervene with you guys. So, I told him no, and that's the start of it."**

**"It?"** Jeonghan asked, slightly confused but just asking for confirmation, nevertheless. **"By it, you mean your avoid Cheol and Han agenda?"**

Jisoo chuckled more this time. He laughed a bit, completely embarrassed of how he acted and how Jeonghan managed to use the right words to describe his actions in the past. **"Yes. At first, I only wanted to turn down the offers for at least three to four times, but then everything went haywire with the law school org at the start of the following semester."**

Jeonghan mouthed an 'ah' as he listened. Now the pieces are coming together.

 **"I was stressed a lot by then, so much that I shut people out. I came home tired and would crawl my way out of bed in the morning. In my mind, I need to finish and perform my responsibilities for the organization as their vice president."** He said. The horror of the stress he experienced back then is something he wish he will not experience again. Law school is hectic, and what happened before made Jisoo consider to quit his studies and just lay down on his apartment all day, watching a rerun of the drama he has seen multiple times already.

 **"Then one day, you came at my apartment then and I was really all over the place."** He said, mentally preparing himself as he remembers what happened.

Jeonghan just sat there, his hands stiffened as he continued to listen to his best friend. He reached for the coffee in the table in search for warmth, which he failed to receive because the coffee has gone cold, forgotten.

 **"I must admit that I'm stressed by then too."** Jeonghan said after he took a sip from the cold coffee. **"It was a tiring month for me then, and Cheol also is busy so I went to you and then, boom. We clashed."**

**"I'm sorry for that, Hannie."**

**"Hannie,"** Jeonghan said, eyes getting glassy as he hears the nickname once again. **"God, I missed that. I missed you."** He said, his eyebrows dropping out of fondness.

Jisoo laughed. **"I miss you too, but I'm sorry. Really really sorry."**

 **"It's okay, you've done nothing wrong."** Jeonghan said. **"It was a really bad timing I must admit. When I interrogated you of what is happening to you then, you just completely shut me out. I was so clueless and thought I was talking to another person."**

Jisoo sighed. It was true after all.

**"But then I got annoyed at the way you're acting. You did as well too. Then we started raising our voice to each other and I was really appalled when you told me that you don't want anything related to Cheol.**

**"I was surprised, then maybe you forgot that I'm studying psychology. I happen to have the ability to analyze people's actions and body language. Something's telling me that there is something you're not telling me."**

**"And you were right."**

**"Glad that the tuition my parents pay for me isn't going down the drain, don't you think?"**

They both laughed then. This time no awkwardness, no walking on eggshells—just pure them, like what they were back then. Their wavelengths still match, and the chemistry they both have is something that makes their friendship sturdy.

Jisoo took a sip from his coffee, which by then is cold just like Jeonghan's. **"I mean, my feelings for Cheol then are kind of strong but not very strong. But I decided to try to extinguish my feelings for him back then.”** Jisoo paused, looking somewhere inside the store just to avoid Jeonghan’s eyes.

**“The stress is piling up then and I miss both of you, so when we see each other again after so many days and the first thing you did was rant about Cheol and nothing but Cheol, I guess I exploded.”**

Jeonghan patiently listened as the man younger by months in front of him spoke. He can’t help but feel sorry about what happened. Jeonghan didn’t really mean to shout at him the day the both of them lashed out on each other as well as the words he said to Jisoo. He clearly remembers that the things that left his mouth back then tasted bitter, and Jeonghan wanted to apologize as soon as possible but due to his pride, he just simply cannot do it.

 **“When you asked me, who am I to you, it felt like all the years we’ve been together as best friends—siblings more so, was abandoned and thrown out of the window like it didn’t matter.”** Jisoo said, his eyes glistening as he recalls the memory.

 **“Then I slipped and told you how I felt for Cheol and your reaction, how you shouted at me that I should’ve hang out with the both of you in the first p-place—”** Jisoo’s voice cracked, then he closed his eyes to compose himself but tears escaped both of his eyes as he did. Even so, he continued talking, **“It felt like I belonged nowhere, as a friend or something else.”** He said.

The emotions overwhelmed him. He looked down as he feels the tears running down his cheeks.

Jeonghan just sat there, and it took him almost a minute to realize that he is crying too. He really can’t get used to Jisoo crying. His heart always broke whenever Jisoo cried in front of him. He remembers all the times Jisoo cried and became his shoulder to lean on; when Jisoo was told that he failed to become an honor student when they’re in high school only to find out that there is a grade miscalculation when their homeroom teacher apologized to him, and even at some point in college where Jisoo’s parents fought so much and divorce seems a good idea back then.

 **“Jisoo-yah.”** Jeonghan said while stifling a sob.

 **“As much as I want to dwell in sadness back then and reach out to you so we could reconcile, it became impossible cause I don’t have time. I almost lost my scholarship because I was not paying attention in my classes back then.”** Jisoo said, and laughed a bit quietly when he remembered how his mom went to his apartment with various Chinese take-out foods when she knew about Jisoo’s troubles instead of nagging. **“Then one time, I was at the mall with my cousin and I saw you with Seungcheol.”**

 **“When was that?”** Jeonghan asked, completely puzzled.

 **“Two months after what happened, I think?”** Jisoo said, now looking at Jeonghan as the latter wipes Jisoo’s cheeks with the tissue that came along with the coffee he bought. **“I heard a familiar laugh when I passed by the arcade. I was curious all of a sudden then went to confirm if it is Cheol’s laugh and then I saw the both of you. When I saw you dancing happily and laughing at Cheol’s silly antics, I thought you really forgot me.”**

 **“It wasn’t like that, Jisoo-yah.”** Jeonghan said. **“The time when I was at the arcade with Cheol is the time when he dragged me out of my apartment. I was crying for nights because I regretted the things I said and Cheol happened to come over the night before. When I asked him where he is dragging me, he just said outside. He said I was cooped up inside so much and I looked like an uncooked chicken for how pale I was.”**

That statement made their eyes water again, not because of sadness they felt moments ago, but how Seungcheol’s joke made them laugh out of embarrassment because it feels like a joke of a man who is in his 50’s—which is understandable because the man who made it acts like that age sometimes.

 **“Kidding aside, Jisoo-yah.”** Jeonghan said, wiping the tears that came out of his eyes from all the crying and laughing he did moments ago **. “I am really sorry for what happened. I am sorry that I said mean things to you, and lashed out on you when I didn’t know how you felt and how hard it is for you back then. Maybe I am just really self-centered back then and I forgot about the people close to me.”**

He holds Jisoo’s hands and looked at him straight in the eyes **. “I am really sorry, Jisoo-yah.”** He said as he squeezed the latter’s hands. **“You know how I feel about you, right? How I treat you as my sibling and not just as a friend.”**

Jisoo nodded as he cried even harder. Jeonghan’s words are similar to arrows piercing his heart, like hammering the head of the nail. The comfort that Jeonghan’s words have made him relieved, and almost lifted all his burden that brings him down all these times.

 **“Jisoo-yah, look at me.”** Jeonghan said, tilting his best friend’s face as he spoke. **“I love Seungcheol, you know that by now. But I cannot afford losing you while I have him—I really cannot. I cannot lose you after all these times.”**

Jisoo smiled amidst all of the tears blurring his vision, gently squeezing the hand clasping his’ and spoke; **“I cannot lose you either.”** He said, stifling a sob. **“I can’t bear losing you and tainting our friendship just because of a man. I really can’t.”**

That was when Jeonghan displayed his perfect set of white teeth. Now, they’re fine.

 **“So how about a hug from my best friend?”** Jeonghan said, bringing back his cheeky and playful attitude that Jisoo surely missed—but would never admit verbally.

Jisoo rolled his eyes jokingly as he protested in the same manner. **“Ugh, do I have to? Really?”**

 **“Oh, come on man!”** Jeonghan said, the atmosphere changed all of a sudden. When it was gloomy and somehow sullen when they entered, it was bright and cheerful now after they talked despite the pouring rain outside. **“I know you missed me.”**

Jeonghan opened his arms wide, inviting Jisoo to come up and hug him which the latter complied. They shared a warm hug which lasted for a minute or so—they don’t really care.

They shared another smile when they parted, a hint of relief washing over them as they took one last sip on the long-forgotten coffee. A comfortable silence lingered for some time until Jisoo opened his mouth.

Well, Jeonghan happened to do as well at the same time.

 **“So how are you and Cheol?”** Jisoo asked.

 **“So how are you doing in law school?”** Jeonghan asked.

A fond laughter emitted from the both of their mouths. This kind of took them from what they are before; no awkwardness and comfortable with each other’s presence. It feels like they are lost in their own little world—and they can overcome whatever that comes through them as long as the both of them are together.

 **“You first.”** Jeonghan said as he grabbed one of the snacks from Jisoo’s plastic bag and opened it in front of them. Jisoo just laughed but ate one afterwards.

They talked until the bluish skies turn black, and the rain is still pouring outside. They admit that a year is a long period of time, and they have a lot of things to catch up.

Jisoo disliked the rain and the pile of readings he has to read, but he thanked all of them now. If it wasn’t for them, his friendship he has with Jeonghan wouldn’t mend.

✨

It is still raining hard when he got home.

When he went back to his apartment, Jisoo decided to take a shower despite of the cold weather. Luckily, the apartment his parents bought for him has a shower with temperature control. That is why when Jisoo went out of the shower, he was completely relaxed because of the warm bath he just had.

It was something like all is calm before the storm. And the pile of ring-bound bond papers and an article opened on a window in his laptop waiting to be read is the kind of storm that awaits him.

Before he got to read all of those, he quickly went to the kitchen and boiled water for his ramen noodles. He was going to turn the stove on when suddenly he hears something banging the wall. It sounds like it came from the other unit.

But Jisoo isn’t bothered at all, so he continued what he’s doing.

He heard a few banging sounds from the other side of the wall while he finishes cooking his precious ramen noodles. He let them pass but the fact that he was going to review for his final exams really bothered him. This can’t be.

So, there he was—ruffling a towel on his almost dry hair when he went out of his unit to tell the neighbor or neighbors to keep it down. Jisoo isn’t having it today, this day is memorable for him because he and Jeonghan are best friends again just like before and he has a stash of his favorite snacks and beverages in his home. No one can’t ruin this perfect day.

When Jisoo stepped outside, he saw a man with a box going inside and decided to talk to him.

 **“Excuse me,”** Jisoo said, piquing the attention of the man that just got inside. He bowed down so he seemed well-mannered. **“Can you please tone down what you’re doing? I’m kind of, uh,”** he contemplated, struggling to find the right words so that he can sound polite as possible. He has quite a wide vocabulary but he became tongue-tied in this kind of situation. **“studying for my finals and you seem kind of, loud and I cannot concentrate?”**

That sounded like a question, which is different from what Jisoo wanted it to seem. Damn. **“Anyways, can you please tone it down?”** He said, displaying a smile afterwards. He hopes that the smile he had on was something courteous, not awkward.

 **“Uh, sorry.”** The man said, still holding the box and putting it down as he continued speaking. **“I’m from the moving company, and we’ll try our best to not disturb you as possible.”** The man said, then bowed a bit as he rushed outside—probably to get the other things downstairs.

It was kind of rude, to Jisoo’s perspective nonetheless. The man just rushed outside and talked to him in a plain voice which Jisoo understand because he is just doing his job. The man might think that it is impossible to be silent when moving in so that explains his attitude towards Jisoo.

Jisoo understands, _he completely understands._

But he is still annoyed. _Ugh._

He was going to return to his apartment when he heard a grunt. As he turned his heel to return to his unit, a man inside caught his attention. He is wearing a black beanie, a what seemed like a t-shirt but the sleeves are cut so a wide hole replaced it, a skinny jeans and rubber shoes. He is also wearing a pair of protective gloves. It is some everyday-wear Jisoo would see from numerous people but this time, it looked different on the man.

 **“Oh, hi there!”** The man said, emerging from the inside to get closer to Jisoo. His forehead has a light layer of sweat, but he’s wearing a beautiful smile nevertheless. It was like sunshine and daisies, a warm breeze in the summer and the sunlight beaming strongly from the sky.

_Wait, what?!_

Jisoo straightened, facing the man to talk to him. **“Hi.”** He said, waving his hand slightly.

 **“Sorry,”** the man spoke, and Jisoo notices that his eyes were smiling, too. **“Are we being loud? Did we disturb you?”** The man asked, his smile intact.

 **“Uhm, kind of?”** Jisoo said, completely honest yet stiff. He really isn’t sure why is he getting stiff on where he stands. **“I am kind of reviewing for my final exams and something seems busy in here, so I went out to check.”**

The man in front of him look surprised, and bowed down all of a sudden. **“Oh my god, I’m sorry.”** The man said, standing while scratching the back of his head while looking apologetically. **“I am moving in today and I was supposed to arrive earlier but the traffic won’t let me. We’ll try to be less loud so that it won’t happen again, sorry.”**

Oh, so this guy’s moving in here. He’s going to be Jisoo’s neighbor.

 **“Oh, so you’re going to live here.”** Jisoo said, delighted by the newly-known information. **“I guess we’ll be seeing each other more often.”** He said, this time smiling a genuine one rather than what he did to the man from before.

 **“Uh yes,”** the guy said, laughing as he removes the glove in his hand and holds it in the other. The guy introduced himself, **“I’m Lee Seokmin. I’m transferring at the nearby university next semester and continue study business management.”** He said as he extended his hand for a handshake and once again, _smiled._

**“Oh,”** Jisoo said, hanging the towel in his hand to his shoulder. He reached out the hand for a handshake and introduced himself as well. **“Hong Jisoo, I’m currently in my pre-law in the nearby university.”**

The guy’s—Seokmin’s eyes widened, almost comically. **“Wow, I’m really sorry. I’ll try to be silent as I can since you’re studying.”** He said, truth laced in his voice but laughed a bit as their hands parted from the handshake.

 **“Thank you,”** Jisoo said as he retrieved his hand. **“So, maybe I should go now and finish my readings. It was nice meeting you.”**

 **“Oh, good luck on your readings!”** Seokmin replied as he saw Jisoo steps backwards to return to his unit. **“It was nice meeting you too, and uh, I hope we can hang out soon after your finals I guess?”**

He would be honest, but Jisoo was kind of shocked when he heard that. It wasn’t a bad thing, really. It was just because he is surprised. After he typed the passcode of his door, he grabbed the handle and turned it for the door to open. He looked at Seokmin’s direction one last time and the latter was smiling. Jisoo cannot pinpoint the meaning of the smile, but it was _something._

 **“Sure,”** Jisoo replied, mirroring a smile to the latter. **“After my finals sounds like a good idea.”** He said as he saw Seokmin’s smile widen as he watches Jisoo go inside his unit.

When he stepped inside, Jisoo can feel his cheeks flushing. The latter’s smile has some effect on him he really isn’t sure about. But what Jisoo is sure is that he has to call Jeonghan and tell him what happened.

He sat on the living room in front of the piled readings and books. Jisoo glanced at the window and noticed that the sky is still crying. He made a mental note to call Jeonghan later and tell him what just happened.

His heart was now at ease. Jisoo reconciled with Jeonghan and they’ll hang out together soon and with Seungcheol soon. He has a stash of snacks and his favorite ramen in the pantry. Jisoo feels fresh from the shower, and is ready to bury himself with all of the information stacked in front of him.

And he has a new neighbor. His name is _Lee Seokmin._

It is raining hard on Seoul that day, and for the first time in his life—Jisoo thanked God that it rained.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a max of 3k words only but it ended up even more IM: SO SORRY!!!
> 
> Also this was supposed to be posted alongside Jeonghan's birthday but the teaser definitely distracted the FVCK OUT OF ME!!!  
> I mean who would've calm down on red haired wonwoo, platinum haired joshua, silver/violet(idk what color it is but dang he looks fine) jihoon and mother effin junhui with a mullet?!?!


End file.
